


Na dnie studni

by Emerald_Vert



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, english version available, własna wizja pewnych, zrekonstruowanych wątków
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 08:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11226852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald_Vert/pseuds/Emerald_Vert
Summary: AU, zainspirowane artem do Ostatniego wyzwania. Własna wizja pewnych, zrekonstruowanych wątków. Co tak naprawdę się wydarzyło, a co okazało koszmarnym urojeniem? Johnlock. (Wersja w języku angielskim również dostępna)





	Na dnie studni

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this is the part they didn't show you in the final](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/300486) by sturfadurf (tumblr). 



**oOo**

Ostatnie co pamiętał to widok jednej z garstki najdroższych mu osób z pistoletem w dłoni. Z lufą przytkniętą do brody. Zamarło w nim serce i przez ułamek sekundy wydało mu się, że sam zaraz umrze. Miał ochotę wrzeszczeć, siłą odebrać Sherlockowi tę przeklętą broń, zrobić cokolwiek, nim dojdzie do tragedii. Nie był w stanie drgnąć, a co dopiero zareagować. W głowie kołatała mu się jedna myśl: _Na Boga, nie zostawiaj mnie! Nie każ mi ponownie patrzeć, jak giniesz. Obiecałeś mi! Nie zniosę…_

Coś go ukłuło w kark. Domyślał się, że znowu został oszołomiony środkiem nasennym. Który to raz w ciągu ostatnich paru godzin? W uszach dźwięczał mu słabnący głos Sherlocka odliczający sekundy do wystrzału. Szybko działający składnik uspokajający już wywoływał nieznośne uczucie błogości i odrealnienia. Walczył z sennością, ale nie miał siły.

Nie mógł zasnąć! Nie teraz, kiedy Sherlock potrzebował go najbardziej. Chciał go zawołać, lecz głos go zawiódł i znów się poczuł, jakby leżał pod stosem. Sparaliżowany, niemy, bezradny. Pozbawiony najmniejszych szans na obronę.

Sala zawirowała ostro i miał wrażenie, jakby ktoś gwałtownie, bez ostrzeżenia, usunął podłoże spod jego stóp. Bezwładnie i niemo krzycząc, runął na twardą podłogę.

Nim uderzył głową o posadzkę, zatonął w lepkim, obezwładniającym i słodko-gorzkim mroku.

**oOo**

Cisza. Ciemność. Strach znikł, nie liczy się już nic.

Czyjeś ręce go podnoszą i przekładają gdzieś. Nie broni się. Jednostajny pomruk silnika warczy coraz głośniej. Nie ma sił, ale stara się zebrać każdą informację. Udaje nieprzytomnego, wraca niepokojąca myśl, że musi kogoś powstrzymać, zanim coś się stanie. Tylko kogo i co?

Coś bardzo złego może dotknąć niezwykle ważną dla niego osobę. Musi walczyć!

Zalewa go kolejna, wyższa fala mroku, nie jest w stanie się wynurzyć.

Spada coraz głębiej, głębiej. Na samo dno. Nie wydostanie się o własnych siłach. Coś zaciska się wokół jego kostek i ściąga.

**oOo**

Zimno. Przenikliwe zimno kazało mu otworzyć powieki, choć nie miał ku temu najmniejszej ochoty. Nie wiedział, gdzie się znajdował, ani co nastąpi. Nie chciał wiedzieć. Ukłuła go następna myśl i jednej chwili pojawił się paraliżujący strach.

_Sherlock!_

Sherlock, który stał naprzeciw niego, odliczając ostatnie sekundy i być może nacisnął spust. A on stał jak wryty, nie mogąc go powstrzymać.

Co się stało? Gdzie on jest? Strzelił?!

Co z nim nie tak, że ci, których dopuści do siebie, ukocha, muszą odejść prędzej czy później?

Na litość boską, czemu koniec końców zostaje sam?

Rosie… Maleńka, słodka Rosie. Rozkoszny, rozdzierający głodną paszczę mały demon z piekła rodem. Jego ukochana, idealna córeczka. Tak bardzo chciałby ją zobaczyć i przytulić. Usłyszeć jej gaworzenie. Poczuć jak potrafi kopnąć swoimi małymi stópkami w najmniej oczekiwanym momencie. Pocałować i połaskotać po brzuszku – Rosie miała taki cudowny, zaraźliwy śmiech. Czy w ogóle istniała naprawdę?

Ciemność utrudniała rozeznanie, gdzie się znajdował. Było też podejrzanie cicho. Zapach sprowadzał mało przyjemne wspomnienia z patroli, w których uczestniczył jako medyk i jeden z najlepszych strzelców.

Oparł się i wypuścił powietrze. Był zmęczony, oszołomiony i wściekły. Próbował na próżno wzywać pomocy, nikt go nie słyszał. On z kolei zrozumiał, że jest w bardzo ciasnym pomieszczeniu z wysokim dachem. Pod palcami czuł chropawą strukturę kamienia. Prawdziwy, stary mur.

Zimno i wilgoć?

Nawet bez umiejętności Sherlocka, był pewien, że to nie może się dobrze skończyć.

Gdzie, do cholery, go zostawili?! Miał szansę się wydostać, czy ma tu zdechnąć?

I tak był jedynie zepsutą zabawką, którą wielki geniusz daremnie próbował naprawić. Wiele wskazywało, że Mycroft kłamał, ale jeszcze więcej było przesłanek, iż jednak wcale nie stosował psychologicznej gry, a po prostu mówił to, co uznawał za prawdę.

Nie znosił bezczynności, bezradności i swojego obecnego położenia. Próbował odsunąć najgorsze przypuszczenia, niestety bezskutecznie. Bez pomocy z zewnątrz nie ma absolutnie żadnych szans na wydostanie się o własnych siłach.

Tak się czuł Sherlock, gdy prosił go wtedy o pomoc?

― _Jestem na dnie, John. Ciągle spadam i nie dam rady się wydostać… Spójrz na mnie. Nie wygrzebię się. Nie sam._

Opuszczony, zdesperowany i po raz pierwszy tak otwarcie proszący o ratunek.

To już przestała być tylko gra.

Wtedy nie przypuszczał, jak bardzo był mu potrzebny. Choć plan Sherlocka – zmuszenie Culvertona Smitha do ujawnienia zbrodniczych zamiarów i przyłapanie go niemal na gorącym uczynku – pozostawiał wiele do życzenia. Gdyby wiedział, co detektyw naprawdę zamierzał, wyperswadowałby mu to z głowy raz a porządnie. Miał swoje skuteczne metody.

Czuł się parszywie, jakby go zawiódł.

Otworzył powieki, które zamknęły się mimo jego oporu. Zasnął? Co go obudziło? Hałas. Szum wodospadu. Zimne kropelki, pryskające na niego bezustannie.

Wtedy nagle zrozumiał. Chcą go utopić. Cały czas był w wodzie, ale sięgała mu do polowy łydek, ale już teraz podnosiła się w zastraszającym tempie. Instynkt samozachowawczy i przypływ adrenaliny ocuciły go z otępienia polekowego.

— Sherlocku! — krzyknął, unosząc głowę, próbując przekrzyczeć szum. — Do jasnej cholery! Sherlocku!

Gdyby się wspiął, może udałoby mu się stąd wydostać. Woda podniosła do jego bioder i ciągle jej przybywało.

— John?! …eś?

Stłumiony głos w „uchu" zdał się być niemal omamem. Nie rozumiał, dlaczego sprawcy nie wyjęli komunikatora, ale paradoksalnie był za to niepomiernie wdzięczny. Może sądzili, że nie zdąży go użyć, lub zwyczajnie nie sprawdzili.

Ciśnienie zalewającej go wody nieznacznie się zmniejszyło. Mógł usłyszeć podniesiony, zdenerwowany głos Sherlocka Holmesa:

— John! Powiedz, co widzisz?

— Za ciemno! Jakaś studnia, albo piwniczny zbiornik! Pospiesz się, błagam! Wyciągnij mnie!

Zapadła cisza. A on oparł się plecami o mur, starając się samemu ułatwić ratunek, ale niewiele miał możliwości.

Praktycznie nie czuł nóg.

Wcześniej woda nie mogła być tak zimna, jak teraz. Dygotał, walcząc z własnym ciałem, aby piąć się i sięgać zgrabiałymi palcami coraz wyżej. Nagle coś szarpnęło i wpadł do wody, niemal zanurzając się w niej cały.

Ciężko oddychając, stanął przy ścianie i ku swojemu przerażeniu, zrozumiał coś oczywistego.

Nie wydostanie się stąd. Wcale. Jest dosłownie przykuty łańcuchami do dna.

Zamknął powieki i wypuścił parę razy powietrze. Zmusił się nadludzkim wprost wysiłkiem do zachowania spokoju.

— Sherlocku? — rzucił w ciemność. — Zaopiekuj się Rosie. Nikt inny, tylko ty.

— Co? John? — W głosie detektywa pojawiła się nuta paniki. Całkiem spora, ale w tych okolicznościach to absolutnie zrozumiałe. Szybkie, urywane oddechy, więc Sherlock biegł. — Znajdę cię. Słyszysz?!

Uśmiechnął się blado i wyobraził sobie, że gdzieś tam najgenialniejszy detektyw, najmądrzejszy człowiek, jakiego znał, śpieszy mu na ratunek. Dodało mu to otuchy, choć zdawał sobie sprawę, że się oszukuje. Sherlock rzuci mu linę, a on się po niej się wciągnie? Ciężki łańcuch zniknie, a kajdany na nogach się otworzą jak za dotknięciem czarodziejskiej różdżki?

Gdyby świat chciał być tak cudownie prosty.

Woda sięgała mu piersi. Zimno znieczuliło do pewnego stopnia to, co mu dokuczało do tej pory. Stopniowo lodowata woda stawała się ciepła, w każdym razie jej temperatura nie przeszkadzała. To nierealne, ale dobrze wiedział jak niebezpieczna jest hipotermia, a zwłaszcza w jego obecnym położeniu. Utonie tak czy inaczej. Nieważne, czy wcześniej straci przytomność z zimna, czy zakryje go woda.

Nie wiedział, co gorsze.

Trzymając się kamiennego muru uniósł na tyle, na ile pozwalało mu żelastwo przypięte do nóg. Nie było to wiele, ale zawsze coś. Tafla wody sięgała mu teraz ciut poniżej piersi, ale nieubłaganie się podnosiła. Przynajmniej zyskał na czasie, albo przedłużył swoją agonię. Zależy jak na to spojrzeć.

Musi zachować ciepłotę ciała, przynajmniej dopóki może. Nie wolno mu się poddać.

Nie wolno.

Nawet nie był w stanie stwierdzić, jak długo był uwięziony. Natomiast był pewien – o wiele za długo niż by tego chciał.

Bał się jak cholera. O Sherlocka. Bał się umrzeć. Odejść tak nagle. Zostawić tych, na których mu zależało i zniknąć w nicości.

Widział za dużo śmierci w Afganistanie. Tej gwałtownej, wśród kul, ognia i krwi i tej spokojniejszej, na pryczy szpitalnej, w wyniku komplikacji, nie dość prędko udzielonej pomocy. Każda z nich była straszna.

Być może on powinien był umrzeć w tamtym ataku, na obcej ziemi?

**oOo**

Nie miał zamiaru zamknąć oczu. W żadnym razie. Był jednak zbyt zmęczony walką o utrzymywanie się na powierzchni. Nie mógł sobie pozwolić, aby się puścić, poziom wody był zbyt wysoki. Musiał się co chwila upewniać, że wciąż się trzyma.

Przeklęte łańcuchy!

Kto i po co je tu umieścił? Przecież to kompletnie bezsensu! A jednak nie wymyślił ich, bo czuł je za każdym razem, jak bezskutecznie próbował wynieść się odrobinę wyżej.

Przez szum wody usłyszał szczęk ciężkiej pokrywy i wpadająca smuga światła omal go nie oślepiła.

— John?!

Gdyby nie był tak zmęczony, pewnie by się roześmiał. Jak mógł wątpić, że Sherlock go nie znajdzie.

— Jestem na dole! Nie wydostanę się sam, przykuli mnie łańcuchami…

Sądził, że się pogodził z tą sytuacją, ale przekazanie tego Sherlockowi zabolało. Tak bardzo, że nie był w stanie kontynuować. Uniósł głowę, jakieś dwa, trzy metry nad nim pochylała się znajoma sylwetka.

— Schodzę do ciebie!

Próbował zaprotestować, ostrzec o temperaturze wody, jednak dobrze znał ten ton detektywa. Idiota. Jego idiota, który zrobi wszystko, aby udowodnić swoją rację. W tej chwili ta racja polegała na uratowaniu mu życia. Po raz kolejny.

Odchylił nieco głowę, opierając się o mur. Woda sięgała mu brody. Nie miał pojęcia, czy odrętwiałą ręką trzymał się zbyt nisko, czy nadchodził ten straszny moment, kiedy dzieliło go dosłownie parę centymetrów od walki o życie.

Nie minęła dłuższa chwila, jak zobaczył spuszczaną linę. Wkrótce zsunął się po niej Sherlock. John przyglądał się mu z niedowierzaniem i obawą.

Ostatnio nie mógł wierzyć własnym zmysłom, ani pamięci. Zbyt wiele wydarzeń nie układało się w logiczny ciąg przyczynowo – skutkowy. Za dużo musiał sztukować i już nic nie rozumiał, co się dzieje.

Sherlock coś mówił, ale umysł Johna nie rejestrował sensu słów, ale tembr głosu. Głęboki, kojący.

— Możesz już odpocząć, John.

Czyjeś ramiona przyciągnęły go i policzkiem dotknął chłodnego, namakającego szybko materiału. To nie mogło być złudzenie ani halucynacja.

— Sher…— wymamrotał, starając się upewnić ponad wszelką wątpliwość, że nie jest sam. Usłyszał, a może bardziej poczuł uderzenia serca. Głowa opadła mu na coś zadziwiająco solidnego i ciepłego. Potem doszedł zapach, tak charakterystyczny do Sherlocka Holmesa.

— Nie zasypiaj! Pomoc zaraz nadejdzie. John?

Doktor Watson westchnął, Sherlock go objął i przyciągnął do siebie. Jakiś, cichszy głos w jego umyśle powtarzał, że nie mógł pozwolić, aby detektywa dopadła hipotermia… Idiota go ratuje, a jego strój zupełnie do tego nie nadaje.

— Nie możesz… zostać… Nic…

— Nie zasypiaj i nie mów bzdur. Wiesz, jak tego nie cierpię. Nie ruszaj się, John.

Spojrzenie i łagodny ton przeczyły ostrym słowom. Nawet nie wiedział, kiedy ręka, którą się trzymał, znalazła się na ramieniu detektywa.

— Nie puszczę cię.

Następne chwile były tak surrealistyczne, że nie mogły się wydarzyć naprawdę.

Do studni zsunęli się ludzie w pełnym rynsztunku do nurkowania i czymś, co przypominało nożyce do metalu. Miał wrażenie, jakby mała, ciasna przestrzeń zmniejszyła się jeszcze bardziej, co zwiększyło jego niepokój.

Był tak zmęczony, że marzył, aby móc zasnąć, ale Sherlock skutecznie mu to uniemożliwiał. Wkrótce, ku swojemu zaskoczeniu, leżał opatulony w koce i folię termiczną.

A Sherlock Holmes nie odstępował go ani na chwilę.

**oOo**

Zbudził się w ciepłym, suchym łóżku. Obok niego coś cicho pikało. Z ręki wystawało podłączenie kroplówki. Dezorientacja ustąpiła dopiero po paru sekundach. No tak, szpital.

Ale po co? Co się stało? Co było prawdą, a co urojeniem?

Już nic nie wiedział. Postanowił poczekać, aż się sytuacja rozwinie. W tej chwili był zbyt zmęczony, albo oszołomiony lekami. O czymś zapomniał?

Nie powinien być zaskoczony obecnością Sherlocka Holmesa przy swoim łóżku, a jednak nie spodziewał się go zobaczyć.

Odwrotna sytuacja miała miejsce wiele razy. Zbyt wiele. Usłyszał ciche chrząknięcie. Jasne oczy detektywa patrzyły się wprost na niego, przewiercając go niemal na wylot. Zmęczoną twarz rozjaśnił szczery uśmiech.

— John!

Silne palce ścisnęły łagodnie jego dłoń i przesunęły się po jej wierzchu. Sherlock wydawał się podejrzanie podekscytowany i uradowany. Poruszony. W jego oczach lśniły łzy.

John powoli spojrzał na niego i skrzywił się, słysząc swój głos. Musiał być przez jakiś czas zaintubowany. Gardło miał obolałe, ale po chwili spróbował się odezwać.

— Kim jesteś? I… — w pierwszej chwili na twarzy detektywa pojawił się niepokój, ale potem zrozumiał i, uśmiechnął się blado, słysząc: — co zrobiłeś z Sherlockiem Holmesem?

— John! Nie strasz mnie tak. Nigdy więcej!

Powoli obrócił głowę w stronę wejścia.

**oOo**


End file.
